


six feet under.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Satu jentikan, Woojin mengulang waktu untuk kesekian kalinya.





	six feet under.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: stray kids adalah boyband keluaran jyp entertainment. judul diambil dari lagu milik billie eilish. i gain no profit from writing this.

“Maafkan aku.”

Chan berkata demikian dengan senyum dan air mata (lagi—sudah berapa kali?) saat memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan Woojin, sebagai mantan kekasih, telah tumbuh familiar dengan rasa sakit. Hubungan mereka telah berakhir karena keegoisan masing-masing (atau tepatnya, hanya Chan yang egois dan Woojin masih tetap sulit menolerir). Saat jalan buntu yang mereka dapatkan, satu-satunya pilihan rasional adalah mengakhiri ini semua.

Dada Woojin sesak. Berulang kali dan rasanya tetap menyakitkan. Air matanya dengan egois ditahan, menyisakan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Suaranya tercekat, dehaman kecil ia berikan sebelum ia berkata.

“Enggak apa-apa.”

Dan seperti biasa, Woojin akan selalu memaafkan Chan. Lagi dan lagi. Dibiarkannya Chan pergi, bukan hal kecil karena bagi Woojin ia hanya butuh satu jentikan jari.

Satu jentikan.

Hanya satu jentikan jari lagi.

Satu jentikan jari. Woojin mengulang waktu lagi. Membuka satu lembar baru lagi dalam hidupnya. Kembali ia bertemu Chan di salah satu sudut jalanan—dengan senyum lebar di wajah dan tangan terulur menuntunnya untuk melangkah. Ia tahu, langkah apapun yang ia ambil tetap akan membuat Chan pergi. Cinta mereka telah mati, telah terkubur jauh sedalam enam kaki. Sekalipun Woojin memutar waktu, yang akan bangkit tetaplah hantu. Cinta mereka telah mati, dan alternatif apapun tidak akan membuatnya hidup lagi.

Tetapi Woojin tidak peduli. Selama ia mengingat Chan, selama ia bersama Chan dan masa bahagia mereka, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tanpa ia sadari, justru ia yang menghilang. Jasadnya terjebak di dalam repetisi waktu berulang dengan akhir yang sama. Dan jiwanya terikat dalam diam, terkekang oleh zona nyaman dan masa lalu tanpa bisa keluar. Woojin menikmati repetisi tanpa ujung ini, lagi dan lagi. Lebih baik dibandingkan menghadapi realita, maju ke depan, tanpa Chan di sisinya. Biarkanlah Woojin sendirian, menikmati ilusi marijuananya. Biarkanlah Woojin tersesat dalam labirin yang dengan tangannya sendiri ia ciptakan.

Cinta mereka telah mati, telah terkubur jauh dan tak akan kembali, tak peduli berapa juta kali Woojin memutar waktu.

Tapi tidak apa. Kehilangan dirinya dalam putaran waktu terdengar lebih baik dibandingkan maju tanpa Chan. [***]


End file.
